1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing method, a printing apparatus, storage medium, and a program for printing an image selected by a user.
2. Related Background Art
With the popularization of digital cameras, a demand for a method of easily printing a required image becomes strong. Several applications have been provided.
Each of the applications is basically constituted by the three following processes:
the process of selecting an image to be printed;
the process of setting a sheet of printing paper; and
the process of setting a layout, and is devised by using a GUI to improve the operability of a user. A large number of images are displayed as thumbnails (thumbnail display) to cause the user to select an image to be printed from the thumbnails, so that the user can easily confirm the selected image. When a print layout is selected, preview display is performed by using the actually selected image as an object for printing, so that the user can easily image a print result.
However, in conventional applications, only one page of a layout is displayed. The conventional applications do not include an application in which all pages are displayed as thumbnails to cause a user to roughly observe a printed image.
In addition, the following application is present. That is, in order to roughly observe a layout print preview, a preview image of one page is displayed together with the page number of a print page, and the page number is selected to make it possible to see a necessary page. However, since the respective pages are not displayed as thumbnails, a user cannot overlook an image printed on a specific page, and must disadvantageously print an image while imaging a printed image.
In particular, when a user tries to change a layout method in the middle of a printing operation, the user must inconveniently restart the operation.